Le destin fait bien les choses
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Royai. Encore une fois ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne sais écrire qu'eux ou presque. Un dîner et la vision que vous avez d'une personne est totalement bouleversée. Chapitre 3 et fin !
1. Partie 1 : le diner

_C'est re-moi. _

_Je sais vraiment d'où mets venue cette idée mais les mots sont venus tout seul. C'est ce qui risque de donner quelque chose d'un peu confus peut-être dites moi ce que vous en penser. Pour le moment je n'ai que deux parties mais peut être qu'une troisième suivra si j'en ai l'inspiration. Mais je ne promets rien, vous êtes prévenu. _

_Sinon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est le plus long Royai que j'ai écris (8 pages entières écrites à l'ordinateur –parce que moi j'écris gros alors ça donne pas pareil c'est sûre-) _

_Si vous pouvez me donnez votre avis, ça me plairai ENORMEMENT ! En clair : un ch'tite rewiew siouplait. _

_Kiss _

_Votre dévouée Aphrael.

* * *

_

**Le destin fait bien les choses.**

**Première partie**

Roy Mustang regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Elle était en retard d'au moins dix minutes. Ils avaient rendez-vous à huit heures dans l'un des plus grands restaurants de la ville et elle était en retard.

Il pesa l'idée qu'elle lui ai posé un lapin.

_'Non, personne ne pose un lapin à Roy Mustang.'_

En plus ce dîner était l'un des plus importants qu'il est eu depuis des années. Il le lui avait dis, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir planter là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme en face de lui. L'aîné d'une cinquantaine d'année les cheveux poivre et sel croisa son regard et tapota sa montre. Mustang hocha les épaules et se retourna son regard de nouveau vers l'entrée. Il regarda ses convives une nouvelle fois et soupira en faisant signe au serveur.

"Je propose que nous ordonnions notre appétitif."

"N'attendons-nous pas votre amie, Roy ?"

"Je crains qu'elle n'ai été retenue. Pendant que vous commandez je vais aller voir à la réception s'ils ont des nouvelle de notre égarée." Répondit-il avec tout son charme habituel.

Plusieurs éclats de rire (principalement féminin) se firent entendre à la table. Le serveur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se présenta à la table et Mustang en profita pour s'éclipser.

Il traversa la salle jusqu'au majordome.

"Auriez–vous eu un message pour moi ? Une de mes invitées n'est pas encore arrivée et je pensais qu'elle aurait peut-être cherché à me contacter ici."

"Je crains que non, Généralissime. Nous n'avons pas eu de message à votre attention. Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est rien. Veuillez m'avertir si elle appelle."

"Bien, Monsieur."

Il regarda la pendule accroché dans l'entrée.

_'Quinze minutes. Ce n'est plus un retard coquet là.'_

Il soupira et retourna se rasseoir à sa table.

La discussion était animée. Ces dames discutaient, riaient avec l'insouciance des femmes du grand monde et les hommes parlaient de politique, d'économie de la nation avec l'aplomb de dirigeants nationaux. Cela lui faisait toujours étrange d'être entouré par tous ces gens.

Il préférait rester silencieux et les écouter. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, il se mêlait à la conversation, poliment, fermement mais toujours avec un sourire ou une pointe d'humour. Les hommes cherchaient ses conseils, les femmes, ses faveurs.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. Huit heures et quart. Elle allait entendre parler du pays. Il l'avait convié en tant que sa compagne. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis près de deux mois. Peu de personnes étaient au courant mis à part ses loyaux officiers : Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery, Armstrong, Farman et le Général qui partageait son amour des parties d'échecs. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été déçu d'apprendre qu'il était pris. Il avait dans l'idée de lui faire épouser sa petite-fille, qui qu'elle puisse être.

Roy n'était pas à proprement parlé amoureux mais la jeune femme était sympathique et de bonne famille. Il l'aimait bien. Il avait pensé à l'épouser. Ils étaient confortable l'un avec l'autre et cela servait souvent de bonne base pour un mariage.

Ce soir, il comptait la présenter à l'assemblée et un peu plus tard dans la soirée, demander sa main.

Seulement, son joli petit plan avait été légèrement entaché par ce retard.

Il allait rappeler le serveur pour commander leur plat quand le majordome s'approcha de leur table. Il se pencha vers lui.

"Votre invitée est arrivée, Généralissime."

Roy regagna espoir. Sa soirée n'était forcément fichus finalement.

"Conduisez là à notre table."

"Bien, Généralissime."

Le général en face de lui sourit. Sourire que Roy lui rendit avant de se lever.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, il semblerait que notre égarée est retrouvée son chemin."

A nouveau, plusieurs rires.

Le majordome revint à la table, une jeune femme le suivant. Roy la détailla.

Un robe noir élégante, tout comme sa démarche, la peau pâle, des cheveux blonds…

_'BLONDS !'_

Il retourna son regard vers la chevelure de la délicieuse créature presque en face de lui, maintenant. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules où la robé était retenu par de fines bretelles. La robe était classique et élégante, seulement légèrement décolletée sur le devant et tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. De délicats escarpins à talons hauts noirs, ouverts sur le devant. Il remonta lentement vers son visage et ne pus retenir une expression surprise quand elle fut à moins d'un mètre de lui.

"Bonsoir Roy."

Sa voix chaude et suave embruma son esprit. Il la vit juste donné un regard vers la table saluer les convives.

"Elizabeth !" salua le vieux Général assis en face de Mustang. "Heureux que vous ayez pus nous rejoindre."

"Toutes mes excuses, Général. L'une des roues de mon taxi a crevé et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de joindre le restaurant."

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les convives.

"Veuillez m'excuser pour les désagréments que vous a causé mon attente."

Elle regarda Roy et lui sourit, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Pardonne moi pour le retard, et pour l'inquiétude que j'ai dus te causer. Je sais que ce dîner est important pour toi."

Il ne savait pas si c'était le geste ou la voix de son capitaine mais il fut ramené à la réalité en un instant.

"Tu es pardonné." Dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

"Ainsi donc, nous rencontrons enfin la femme qui a su dompter le grand Alchimiste de Flammes et lui voler son cœur" lança une femme au bout de la table que Roy reconnu comme l'épouse du Général Ikotro.

Riza eu la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement à cette remarque.

"Et comment se nomme cette dompteuse hors pair ?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth McGraith."

Ils prirent place, Roy tenant galamment la chaise de la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci s'asseyait à ses cotés.

Au final, le dîner se passa mieux que le récent Führer aurait pus l'espérer. Riza –ou plutôt Elizabeth- s'était attirée la sympathie des femmes par sa beauté et son sourire amicale, ainsi que le respect des hommes pour son éloquence et son esprit. Il la regardait conquérir les faveurs de ses invités avec surprise et une certaine dose de fierté (même s'il n'avait rien à voir dans sa maîtrise). Elle conversait aussi bien de ruban et fanfreluches avec ses dames (malgré son apparente méconnaissance du sujet) que de politique territoriale avec le genre masculin.

Avec lui, elle était tendre et aimante. Elle n'était pas collante ou extraverti, ni froide et distante. Elle était parfaite. Les gestes tendres et complices étaient accordés avec une dextérité qui ne s'attendait pas à trouver chez elle. Une main posée nonchalamment sur la sienne ou un sourire amusé à l'une de ses plaisanteries donnaient d'eux l'image d'un couple en bienheureuse osmose.

Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut la complicité qu'elle partageait avec le vieux Général. Celui-ci, habituellement silencieux, intervenait couramment pour apporter des précisions à la jeune femme sur tel ou tel sujet et arborait un air satisfait et plein de fierté qui intrigua Mustang.

Mais la question qui le torturait le plus était la raison de la présence de Riza Hawkeye à ce repas.

Que Drina ne se soit pas présenté ce soir était une chose mais que Riza arrive à sa place et se fasse passer pour sa compagne était … étrange (à défaut d'un meilleur terme).

Le dîner pris fin et les invités se levèrent, prirent leur manteau et s'en allèrent non sans avoir complimenté Mustang sur sa soirée ou le choix de sa compagne. La femme du Général Ikotro le sépara de la masse et lui glissa à l'oreille avec une bienveillance maternelle :

"Epousez cette femme, Roy. Sans plus attendre, des femmes comme elle ne se trouvent pas à tous les coins de rues. Elles sont précieuses. Prenez en soin."

Il regarda Riza qui discutait avec le Général et d'autres invités, elle riait à une blague que l'un d'entre eux avait raconté. C'était un rire gracieux et délicat.

_'Tout comme elle.'_

Elle dut sentir son regard car elle se retourna et le gratifia d'un sourire pétillant.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il répondait à la l'épouse de son subordonné.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas près de la laissez s'éloigner de moi."

Son invitée eut un sourire satisfait qu'il ne remarqua pas, lui dis bonsoir et rejoignit son mari vers la sortie.

* * *

_La deuxième partie devrait être mise en ligne dans le week end. :)_

_Cliquer le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche et donnez moi vos impressions, s'il vous plait_

_bisous_


	2. Partie 2 : L'après diner

_Je me rend compte que j'ai oublié quelques petits trucs … mais d'abord commençons par le début. _

_Merchiiiiiiiii mes rewiewers ! Je vous aime tous. _

_Bon cela fait, passons à la suite. _

_Finalement, je vais faire trois parties avec une possibilité de 4ème si j'en ai l'inspiration. Mais bon comme je l'ai dis dans le premier chapitre ne vous empêchez pas de dormir en attendant parce que ça ne pourrait jamais venir._

_Sinon pour les réponses :_

_**Nelja : **tkt les passages 'choupi' viendront plus tard. Enfin si tu cherches bien tu peux en trouver quelques uns. J'aime pas les déclarations trop réelles et de but en blanc du style ils courent pour se sauter dans les bras sur une plage de sable blanc au soleil couchant en se disant 'je t'aime' à tout bout de champs (tiens ça fais des rimes). Non, sérieusement, j'exagère ! Mais bon je fais plus dans la subtilité, un ptit indice par ci par là (enfin j'espère que c'est vraiment comme ça que c'est compris Oo). C'est pas vraiment un AU (enfin c'est pas vraiment comme ça que je le vois) ça prend après la série. Disons juste qu'il est devenu Führer après sa bataille avec Bradley mais j'avais le flemme d'expliquer comment il était arriver au pouvoir donc … faudra vous contenter de ça. Lol. Et pour Breda … (fonce dans sa chambre et cherche dans son bordel, pour retrouver un chibi-Breda en larmes) mon pov' chtit Breda… l'avait oubliée. Je suis impardonnable. Pour ma défense, j'ai écris ça à minuit et quelques et je m'étais levée à 6h30. Oh au passage ! Ai pas eu trop le temps de rewiewé (ai déjà à peine le temps de lire les fics :'( ) mais je pense pareil que toi sur l'origine des Homonculus (faut dire que c'est l'une des plus probables ). Voilà c'est tout. Merchi bcp pour la rewiew. _

_**Hawkeye :** bah ce qu'il va faire tu vas le savoir juste là alors je veux pas te gâcher la surprise ! Et ce que fais Riza à ce dîner est aussi expliquée ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**Sakoni : **voui voui, ça va bien finir en RoyRiza ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon comme je l'ai dis je ne sais écrireque ce couple là dans FullMetal Alchemist. Pour la longueur du début (ou plutôt son manque de longueur) je me suis dis que pour une fois je n'allais pas faire une entrée de 3km de long et puis j'avais la flemme de chercher comment il avait accéder au pouvoir. Je sais oui je suis feignante mais bon, ce n'était pas vital à l'histoire alors je m'en suis abstenue. Quant à Drina … euh … bah oui elle est à moi. En fait, c'est juste un nom, tu sais. J'aurai pus l'appeler Alberte mais ça aurait fais moins sexy ;) Mais tu fais bien de demander. C'est encore un des nombreux détail que j'ai oubliée de préciser._

_Donc je vais faire mes précisions : Drina est à moi mais bon je la file à qui la veut bien si ça vous chante, le vieux Général n'est pas à moi pour ceux qui connaissent pas il joue aux échec avec Mustang dans le manga (que je n'ai pas pus lire --), la femme du Général Truc muche elle est inventé par moi ainsi que les autres invités (à l'exception du Général et de Hawkeye) et le serveur et le majordome sont aussi à moi mais eux aussi je les donne à qui veux. _

_Donc voilà l'auteur va maintenant arrêter de déblatérer parce que cela ennui le lecteur et le laisser lire la deuxième partie. _

_Kiss_

_Aphrael._

**Le destin fait bien les choses**

**Partie 2**

Les invités se séparèrent un à un et chacun rejoignit sa voiture. Roy décida de ramener Riza et le Général. Ils avaient quelques questions à leur poser.

Malheureusement pour lui, aucun des deux ne lui laissa la chance dans placer une. Ils discutaient de tous et de rien (principalement de la soirée et des convives) avec une facilité déconcertante. A les voir, on aurait pus croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toute leur vie.

Finalement, la voiture du Führer s'arrêta devant une ancienne maison à l'extrémité de la ville. Ils descendirent tout les trois de la voiture malgré les protestations du Général.

"Je suis content que vous vous soyez joint à nous, Général. La soirée n'aurait pas été la même sans vous."

"Je suis heureux d'avoir accepté l'invitation, Mustang, même si je dois dire qu'elle m'a un peu surprise. J'ai passé un excellente soirée."

"Heureux que cela vous ai plu, mon vieil ami. Je vous attend pour une partie d'échec mercredi matin sans faute."

"Je serais présent. Maintenant, rentrez. Il est tant pour vous de continuez la fête et pour un vieux croûton comme moi d'aller me coucher" lança–t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Riza.

Juste au moment où il allait trouver le courage de demander ce qui se tramait entre eux, le Général se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Tu étais superbe ce soir, ma chérie" dit-il avec douceur.

Elle le regarda les yeux lumineux et retourna le geste d'affection se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa joue. A ce moment là, Roy eut la vision d'un petite fille blonde d'a peine six ans et d'un homme brun en pleine force de l'âge dans la même position.

"Bonne nuit, Grand-père."

Il fut émerveillé de la douceur et du respect avec lesquels elle avait exprimé ses mots si banals en eux-mêmes. Il sortit de sa transe pour voir le Général se tourner vers lui.

"Je compte sur vous pour ramener ma petite fille jusqu'à chez elle sans égratignures."

"Je vous le promets."

Sur ce, le retraité entra dans sa maison et ne referma la porte qu'au moment où la voiture s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Roy encore sur le coup de sa découverte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé sur le perron de la maison de Hawkeye qu'il se décida enfin à poser la question qui le taraudait.

"Ri… Hawkeye, que faisiez-vous là ce soir ?"

Il la regarda rougir et jouer avec ses clés nerveusement. Décidement, cette soirée était pleine de surprise.

"Je … Votre amie Drina a appelée au bureau ce soir. Environ deux heures après que vous soyez parti. Il devait être 19h30. Elle m'a dis qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vous joindre. Je lui ai dis d'essayer de vous laissez un message au restaurant mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle devait partir et qu'elle ne pourrait pas vous appeler. J'ai pensé à descendre jusqu'au restaurant ou vous appelez là-bas mais je me suis souvenus que vous aviez dis que cette soirée était très importante pour vous et que vous ne pouviez pas y aller seul ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il hocha la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir eu cette conversation au téléphone avec Drina pendant que Riza était dans son bureau. Elle avait du entendre ce qu'il disait. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour être discret.

"J'ai décidé que si vous trouviez ce dîner important c'était qu'il devait l'être. Après tout, vous leur aviez promis de leur présenter une femme."

Encore une fois, il acquiesça de la tête silencieusement. Il n'avait rien précisé sur cette femme seulement qu'elle venait et qu'elle était importante pour lui. Il avait même fait sentir qu'un mariage serait peut-être dans l'air. C'était comme un test de passage. Savoir si la femme qu'il avait choisie allait correspondre à leur attente de lui en tant que Führer. Le résultat avait été celui escompté mais pas avec la personne originellement prévue.

Elle continua les yeux rivés sur les siens sans se démonter.

"Alors je suis rentré à la maison, je me suis changée et je vous ai rejoint au restaurant en me faisant passé pour votre amie."

Il sourit mais elle ne le vit pas tant ses yeux était vissé dans les siens.

"Je suis désolé, Généralissime. J'ai cru faire le bon choix sur le moment mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai abusé de ma position en tant que votre secrétaire et je vous ai mis dans une position compromettante avec votre amie. Veuillez accepter mes excuses. Ma lettre de demande de transfert sera sur votre bureau, demain matin. "

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués de la voir réagir ainsi.

"Wo wo wo ! On se calme, Capitaine! Il n'y a pas eu mort d'hommes. En fait vous m'avez retiré une belle épine du pied. Je n'aurais pas eu l'air très malin si la dame de ma promesse n'était pas venue au rendez-vous. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout. J'ai juste été … surpris. Agréablement. "

Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et ramena son regard brun au niveau du sien.

"Votre Grand-père avait raison Riza. Vous étiez resplendissante ce soir … et je ne parle pas seulement de la robe. Vous avez joué le rôle à la perfection. Si bien, que je me suis pris à me demander plusieurs fois si ce n'était pas la réalité."

Elle sourit gaiement et une lueur amusée brilla dans ses yeux.

"Dans ce cas, si je quitte l'armée, je pourrais toujours me reconvertir dans le théâtre."

"Je refuse votre transfert, Hawkeye. Le jour où vous quitterez l'armée se sera pour m'épouser."

Elle releva élégamment un sourcil et contra son ton joyeux par un ton terre à terre.

"Dans ce cas là, je mourrai au service de l'armée."

Il la regarda sans trop comprendre.

"N'étiez-vous pas sensé demandé sa main à votre amie à l'issue de ce dîner ?"

Il fronça les yeux.

"Si mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle est échoué le test. Si elle n'a pas pus attendre jusque là alors cela ne serve à rien que je l'épouse."

"Monsieur …"

"Je ne suis pas un idiot, Riza. Je sais ce que vous ne me dites pas."

Elle allait objecter quand il l'arrêta d'un doigt posé sur sa bouche. Il retint un moment sa réponse pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, la chaleur qui semblait émaner de ce point précis.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des mensonges inutiles sortir de votre bouche, Riza. Tout ce que je veux en entendre sortir c'est la vérité aussi brutal soit elle. Que ce soit que j'ai de la salade entre les dents ou que je sois inutile sous la pluie. Je peux tout supporter venant de vous. Mais pas le mensonge. Vous êtes la seule en qui je fasse encore confiance pour me dire la vérité. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me dire que quand Drina vous a parlé, vous avez clairement entendu la voix d'un homme derrière elle. Que quand vous lui avez demandé de me joindre au restaurant, elle cherchait désespérément à échapper à cette conversation et qu'elle l'a tournée au plus court exprès. Que quand vous avez raccroché, vous avez senti que quelque chose clochait et que c'est pour cette raison que vous avez couru jusque chez vous pour enfiler cette robe et me sauver de mon désastre. Vous êtes mon chevalier en armure blanche, Hawkeye. Sans vous je ne suis plus grand chose. Et sincèrement, je préfère rester célibataire toute ma vie si cela signifie vous avoir pour toujours à mes cotés."

Elle éclata de rire à la remarque sur l'armure et la rougeur sur ses joues provoquées par le fou rire se mêla à celui du fard qu'elle avait piqué.

Roy Mustang était satisfait. Il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il avait tenté depuis des années : faire rougir Riza Hawkeye.

"Comment savez-vous tous ça ?"

"Je vous l'ai dis Riza : je ne suis pas un idiot. Je sais ce qu'elle tramait derrière mon dos. J'ai juste pensé naïvement qu'elle tenait à moi plus que cela. Le dîner de ce soir m'a prouvé le contraire et c'est tant mieux. Je n'étais pas près à me faire passer la bague au doigt. Pas encore tout du moins."

"Vous voulez dire que voue ne resterez pas célibataire toute votre vie. Il y a du progrès."

"Oui. On peut dire cela … Vous devriez rentrez, Riza. Il se fait tard."

Même s'il aurait aimé rester avec elle toute la nuit à discuter comme ça, il se dit qu'elle devait être fatiguée après sa journée de travail et cette soirée éreintante. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et descendit les trois marches du perron quand elle le rappela. Il se retourna et fut surpris de la voir avec un sourire amusé.

"Un dernier verre ?" proposa-t-elle.


	3. Partie 3 : Un dernier verre

_Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_Kiss _

_Aphrael_

_

* * *

_

**Le destin fait bien les choses **

**Partie 3**

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue et descendit les trois marches du perron quand elle le rappela. Il se retourna et fut surpris de la voir avec un sourire amusé. _

_"Un dernier verre ?" proposa-t-elle. _

Il sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle aussi n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à cette soirée. Il renvoya son chauffeur et remonta les marches jusqu'à la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour lui et qu'il referma après son passage.

Elle était dans le couloir entrain de se déchausser. Une fois hors de ses talons, elle était plus petite. Il s'étonna de la fragilité qui émanait de la femme devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Il ne savait pas si cela était du à la robe qui mettait en valeur ses courbes féminines ou si cela était dus au manque d'armes apparent (il n'était pas dupe, il la connaissait et il savait qu'elle dissimulait un automatique quelque part sous ce bout de tissus. Il aurait juste bien aimé avoir le privilège de le retirer lui-même, ayant une petite idée de sa cachette).

Une fois descendus de ses perchoirs, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et fut ravie de sentir la froideur apaisante du carrelage sous ses pieds. Elle déambula nue pieds dans la maison, caressant la tête de Black Hayate quand celui-ci arriva jusqu'à elle en remuant la queue.

"Faites comme chez vous !" lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de séjour.

Il joua un instant avec le chien. L'animal tenait la marque des années. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle l'avait recueillie chez elle. A présent, Black Hayate lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou.

Laissant de coté ses souvenirs pour un moment plus opportun, il traversa le salon en direction de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'observa mettre le nez dans le réfrigérateur et chercher à l'intérieur. Lui tournant le dos à demi penché, il avait une vue parfaite de sa chute de rein et s'en régala.

Il aimait cette soirée de plus en plus.

Il sursauta au son de la voix féminine qui parvenait du frigo et rapidement, éloigna son regard de l'agréable vision tout en essayant d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait malgré le bourdonnement du sang dans ses oreilles.

"Hein ?"

"Les verres à champagne. Dans le placard en haut à droite. S'il vous plait."

"Euh … oui. Tout de suite."

Il se dirigea vers les placards en essayant de réduire l'allure de ses pas et de paraître le plus naturel possible. Il trouva les verres à l'endroit indiqué et elle sortit de son frigo une bouteille de champagne en souriant.

"Je savais bien que j'en avais une quelque part."

Il sourit, ouvrit la bouteille et leur servis deux coupes, tendant l'un d'elles à la jeune femme quand cela fut fais.

"A quoi trinquons-nous ?" demanda-t-il curieux.

"A notre réussite !" s'exclama-t-elle, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Il fut encore une fois surpris de son attitude insouciante. Il l'avait toujours connue stricte, plutôt froide et irrémédiablement sérieuse et ce soir, il découvrait un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. Insouciante, souriante, pleine de gaieté, il la trouvait positivement radieuse. En même temps, il ne l'avait guère côtoyé en dehors du travail. Sa relation avec son ancien Lieutenant avait toujours été ambiguë. Un peu plus que de l'amitié mais moins que de l'amour. Elle était basée sur une parfaite connaissance du fonctionnement de l'autre (plus dans un sens que dans l'autre mais tout de même) et un profond respect. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé à partir du moment où elle était entrée dans la salle du restaurant mais il n'arrivait pas malgré tous ses efforts à mettre le doigt dessus. Il laissa tomber pour le moment. La réponse finirait bien par apparaître à un moment ou à un autre.

Son regard retomba sur sa compagne qui sirotait son champagne lentement. Elle lui sourit distraitement avant de retourner dans son salon pour s'asseoir non pas sur le canapé mais juste en face, par terre son dos contre l'assise. Son chien vient se coucher à ses cotés la tête sur sa cuisse et elle le gratta pensivement entre les deux oreilles.

"A quoi pensez-vous, Capitaine ?" demanda-t-il curieux.

Elle sembla l'avoir totalement oublié car quand elle posa les yeux elle sembla surprise de le voir ici.

"Quoi ?"

"Non … rien. Dites moi, McGraith ça vous est venu comment ?"

"C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère."

"C'était très bien pensé et … très" il soupira et s'essaya à coté d'elle. "Très … avenant de votre part."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Vous êtes le Führer. Par cela même, le plus au gradé et j'aime ma place. Autant éviter un scandale quand on le peut."

Elle approcha sa main de la bouteille qu'il avait posée sur la table basse devant eux et se servit un nouveau verre.

Ils restèrent silencieux en long moment. Ce n'était pas gênant, c'était même plutôt reposant après tout le remue-ménage du repas. Finalement, elle fit un signe à Black Hayate qui se leva, s'approcha de la télévision et attrapa un morceau de plastique noir dans sa gueule pour le rapporter à sa maîtresse et reprendre sa place. Elle se servit de l'objet pour allumer la télé. Le son était juste assez fort pour être entendu et en même temps, permettre de parler. Il la regarda alors qu'elle, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, faisait défiler les chaînes sans vraiment y faire attention. Au bout d'un moment elle lui tendit la télécommande, le regard toujours fixe. Il la prit et fit à son tour défiler les programmes. Il finit par arrêter son choix sur un film romantique et se tourna vers la femme assise à coté de lui. Il savait qu'elle détestait ce genre de film. La seule fois où il avait tenté de la faire regarder un film de ce type, elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était cinglé.

Cette fois fut légèrement différente, elle le regarda exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel mais elle finalement céda et tenta de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait malgré le fait qu'ils avaient manqué plus de la moitié de l'histoire.

Mustang sourit. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça serait de regardé ce genre de vieux film à l'eau de rose avec Hawkeye. Comment elle réagirait ? Si elle aimerait ça malgré toutes ses protestations ? C'était le genre de question qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle l'intriguait sans arrêt et à chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose de plus profond que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser transparaître, elle agissait d'une façon qui démolissait tout son raisonnement. C'était frustrant !

Au bout d'une bonne heure, un poids tomba lentement sur son épaule. Il sourit quand l'odeur de miel l'enveloppa. Sa respiration indiquait très clairement qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour assurer sa position et l'empêchée de tomber plus bas. Il laissa leur tête reposer l'une contre l'autre. Hayate relava son museau de la cuisse de sa maîtresse et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Roy eu tout d'un coup une révélation.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était là.

Une femme qui tenait assez à lui pour rentrer chez elle en courant dans le but de venir lui porter secours à une réception. Un chien loyal et silencieux toujours prêt à veiller sur eux deux et à lui faire la fête quand il rentrerait du travail. Une fin de soirée calme, assis par terre à regarder la télévision dans le plus total silence. Mais plus que tout, le tenir dans ses bras comme il le faisait en ce moment précis, elle, pour une fois, ignorante des pensées qui traversaient son cerveau.

Son esprit compris enfin ce que son cœur essayait de lui expliquer depuis le repas. Depuis des années.

"Hawkeye ?"

"Hmm."

"Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ?"

"Hmmm."

Il voulait faire de la comédie de cette soirée, une réalité.

Il voulait l'attendre devant l'autel.

Il voulait se faire passer la bague au doigt.

Mais seulement par elle.

Il passa légèrement sa main libre dans la masse de cheveux blonds comme il l'avait fait la première fois des années auparavant.

Il voulait lui faire plein de morveux braillards.

Il fit glisser son index le long de sa joue jusqu'en dessous de son menton. Elle soupira et marmonna quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas mais qui ressemblait étrangement à son prénom.

Il voulait vieillir à ses cotés.

Il remonta son visage jusqu'à un angle parfait et souria.

"Riza ?" appela-t-il doucement.

Elle murmura dans un souffle son nom et autre chose qu'une fois encore il ne saisit pas.

Elle était à la fois mignonne et sensuel. Enfant et femme fatale.

"Je t'aime."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure au creux de l'oreille mais comme en réponse, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et il craqua.

Il l'embrassa.

C'était égoïste de sa part car elle ne pouvait pas en profiter mais il en avait eu besoin.

Il veilla sur son sommeil encore un moment pour finalement s'endormir à son tour.

Assis sur le sol d'un salon.

Son capitaine blottit dans ses bras.

_Et rien n'aurait pus rendre cette soirée plus parfaite_, pensa le Führer avant de fermer les yeux.

**Fin

* * *

**

_Voilà c'est fini !_

_Merci d'avoir lu (et rewiewé)._

_A la prochaine :)_


End file.
